


What They Can't See

by Kiara_Pyrenei



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, M/M, What do you call a kink for having sex where you might get caught?, also some recreational drug use, because that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/pseuds/Kiara_Pyrenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego has an important video conference to attend, but he also needs to make time for his boyfriend. Luckily, he's very good at multitasking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by this SUPER smoking hot piece of art: http://das-uberchicken.tumblr.com/post/82636108002 
> 
> Seriously, go look at that.

Diego was a busy man. Strex Corp Synernists, Inc. was huge, all encompassing. It was everything. Running a company like that took significant time and effort. Currently, with so many new projects in development and their contentious Night Vale takeover still in progress, he was busier than ever. Meetings, paperwork, phone calls, presentations, inspections, the work was never ending, and it had been taking up a larger and larger portion of his days in recent weeks. Luckily, he loved his work, and the increased workload only energized him, motivated him. He was in his element.  
  
Unfortunately, there was someone in his life who was less pleased with his workload.  
  
Diego did feel guilty about how much time his work had been taking away from Kevin. Kevin, gorgeous Kevin, his boyfriend, who he loved fiercely with every fiber of his being but who he only saw maybe twice a week, now.  The problem wasn't just _his_ work. Kevin was a busy man too, often spending twelve or fourteen hours a day at the radio station if it was required. Their schedules were difficult to match up.  
  
This week was no exception. Diego had a string of back to back meetings on Kevin's day off, and then Kevin was called in at the last minute to help with productivity training for new interns on the one day Diego had managed to clear his schedule. He had thought they would have time today; Diego had a precious few hours of free space in his planner, and Kevin would be on an extended break, since apparently they needed to do maintenance on some of the equipment at the station. They could go get lunch, have a proper date. Or even better, they could stay in and spend some… private time together.  
  
At least, that had been the plan. Until he'd gotten a frantic call from his secretary, informing him that the Board of Directors had requested a video conference with him and the CEOs of several of their partner companies, to discuss their current dealings. There was only one time he could schedule it, if he wanted to get it done in a timely manner.  
  
Diego scowled as he sat in his office chair,  struck with an uncharacteristic urge to push work aside in favor of personal time. There was always next week. Sure, it might step on some toes, but surely it wouldn't be so bad that he couldn't fix it…. but no. Strex came first. He would have to hold the conference today. Kevin would understand that, he was sure. They both had a shared appreciation for productivity and loyalty. Kevin would do the same, and in fact he had, many times.  
  
Still, it was rather disappointing. And frustrating. He sighed heavily as he set down the phone. He would have to have that secretary disposed of, he decided. She didn't seem to handle stress well; that was a bad quality in an employee. Petty anger probably had something to do with it as well. If _he_ was going to have to sacrifice for the company, then by god someone else was going to suffer as well.  
  
He resumed his work, gathering figures for the meeting, but frustration was still written all over his features. Kevin would be at work right now, busy with his morning broadcast but still buzzing with excitement over their plans for the day. Diego could practically see the way he'd whistle more enthusiastically than usual and go about his day with barely contained energy. He'd been sending happy texts with winky faces to Diego's phone all day, talking about possible plans for their "daaate!  <3".  
  
And now he would have to tell his boyfriend it was cancelled.  
  
Diego didn't consider himself a moral person; he prided himself on never letting his conscience interfere with his decisions. He would do anything, hurt anyone, if it meant one more _cent_ for Strex Corp. But the thought of Kevin's disappointed face, the way his smile would falter and his innocent dark eyes would look at him, sad and hurt… well, that managed to inspire more guilt in him than any number of deaths or corporate maimings. He wasn't looking forward to it. There had to be a way to work this out, to avoid having to upset Kevin _again_ , the latest in a long line of cancellations. He scowled as he read through reports from the marketing division, only half focused on the task at hand.  
  
And then he had a flash of an idea. A solution.  
  
He paused his work for a moment, turning the idea over in his mind.  Then he grinned. The more he thought about it, the better it seemed. If he pulled this off, Kevin would have no reason to be disappointed, to be sure. Diego felt heat rising in his body at the images running through his mind as he played out the scenario. Yes, that would be highly entertaining. Risky, to be sure, but he had always thought a little fear added spice to pleasure, if done carefully and correctly.  And Diego was nothing if not careful and correct. He could make it work.  
  
He was still running through possible complications as he gathered his things, slipping the papers he'd need for the conference into his briefcase. He told his secretary that he would be taking the video call at his home for convenience, and she jumped to adjust his itinerary, quick and effective. Perhaps he would have to reconsider her elimination after all.  
  
He got off the elevator to his penthouse apartment about an hour before Kevin was supposed to arrive. Perfect. That gave him plenty of time to be prepared. He rang for someone to move his television where he needed it, on the wall of his bedroom, and to set up the camera to his specifications. He usually took such calls in his home office, but that wouldn't really work for what he had in mind.  He needed a more comfortable space. He also needed a few more things from around his apartment. He left his employees to their work and stood over to his home lab, opening the industrial cooler and searching through vials and checking labels until he found one labelled AX-314B on the bottom shelf.  The serum had been created a few years back to be a productivity enhancer, increasing metabolism and levels of certain chemicals in the brain. It had not been successful in its intended purpose, but it WAS a potent aphrodisiac, and one of Kevin's favorite treats. He slid the vial into his pocket as he returned to his room, taking a bottle of wine and a glass with him from the kitchen, glad to see that he was once again alone in his apartment, the TV and camera set up. He set the bottle on his nightstand and unlocked the heavy black and gold trunk at the foot of his bed, pulling out a length of black silk rope, handcuffs, and a bit gag, as well as a couple pieces from his wardrobe for Kevin's eyes only, a silky black garter and lacy thigh highs to match. Those he changed into quickly, slipping his work pants back on over them. Then he just had to tie one end of the rope to one of the rings hidden under his mattress on the far side of the bed, and he was ready.  
  
It was perfect timing; as soon as he stepped back to examine his setup, he heard the door open and Kevin's excited voice from the entryway.  
  
"Diego! Diego, I'm heeere!~" Kevin practically bounded into the apartment, all excited smiling and frantic energy. Diego met him with a calm smile and a kiss, taking a moment to savor the feeling of Kevin melting into his arms, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
  
"Come to the bedroom with me," Diego whispered in his ear in a low, dark tone. He wasn't going to waste any time. Kevin glanced up at him in surprise, shivering slightly as he nodded, trailing after Diego eagerly as he led him by the hand to their room. Kevin immediately jumped onto the bed, looking up at his boyfriend, who didn't follow but stood just within reach, looking down at him.  
  
"Get undressed."  
  
Kevin rushed to obey, pulling off clothes and folding them neatly to the side of the bed. Diego meanwhile was turning on the television and adjusting the channel and settings, setting up for his meeting. Kevin watched him curiously, now naked and stretched out on the bed.  
  
"What is that for?" He asked, a little confused.  
  
"I know I said we would have this time to ourselves…" Diego started, watching Kevin's face fall slightly. It would have hurt if he didn't have a plan to wipe that look right off his face. He strode over to the bed, trailing a hand down his boyfriend's leg with a calm smile. "… but I'm afraid something came up at work. Some of our partner companies want to speak with me over video chat, hold a meeting. Today was the only time I had available."  
  
Kevin pulled away quickly, looking hurt.  "What? But you said you'd be _free_! I came all the way over here.." he pouted.  "And besides that…" he glanced down at himself, folding his arms over his body self consciously.  "Why would you-"  
  
"Why would I ask you to undress if I was just going to go back to work?" He grinned down at the radio host, his smile predatory.  "I suppose you could say I had a plan in mind. Would you like to know what it is?"  
  
Kevin didn't relax, but his eyes showed a spark of curiosity, his upset feelings fading quickly as he took in the look on Diego's face. He nodded.  
  
Diego pulled a remote out of his pocket, turning on the camera. On the TV, they could see the blank screen where they would see Diego's associates,  and the picture in picture box that showed what the other people in the meeting would be seeing of them.  Right now, all they could see was Diego, looking sharp and professional in his suit, even as he stroked his naked boyfriend laying on the bed. Kevin's eyes widened as he started to realize the implications. _Oh._  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Diego asked, as he pulled away to pour a glass of wine. Kevin thought about this for a moment, staring at the camera, breathing shaky. He had never had sex with anyone else watching before. But then again, these people wouldn't really be watching, would they? They wouldn't be able to see him. At least, they shouldn't be able to. But what if something went wrong? If he so much as sat up too high they could get caught. He didn't want to cause Diego trouble.  
  
Then again… this was Diego. He was always perfectly in control. He had never let anything bad happen to his boyfriend. Surely he would make sure it turned out alright? Plus… well, he couldn't deny the way his body was already reacting to the idea. He wanted this. He swallowed hard, and nodded. Diego gave him a sharp smile in response.  
  
"Good." He pulled a familiar vial out of his pocket, and Kevin gasped. Ooooh, oh, but he did love the way that drug made him feel. His toes curled in anticipation, his eyes fixed on the vial. Diego poured it into the glass of wine and held it out to him, and Kevin accepted enthusiastically, downing the whole thing as fast as he could manage before setting the glass aside. Almost instantly he could feel the heat spreading through his body, through his mind. He squirmed against the sheets, biting his lip as he tried to stay still, to wait for instructions. It was difficult, already so difficult. Diego was in front of him, across the bed, undoing his belt, teasing, slow. He slid down his pants to free his cock and Kevin whimpered at the sight of lace and garters.  
  
He reached out to touch him, to get some contact, but Diego was already walking around the bed, grabbing Kevin by the hips to pull him closer, roughly moving his limbs to where he wanted them.  When he had Kevin on his knees near the edge of the mattress, pressed back against Diego's hips tightly, he gave him a quick pinch that meant "stay put" and grabbed the rope from where it was attached to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Let's make sure none of them be able to lay eyes on what is mine, hmm?" Diego grabbed Kevin by the shoulders to make him sit up, trying to pinpoint exactly when he became visible on camera. Once he had it figured out, he slid the rope through Kevin's collar and tied it tight, making sure he couldn't move any higher.  He liked a little risk, but he had no intention of letting himself become a scandal. He pinned Kevin's arms behind him and secured them with the cuffs, and then made a quick adjustment in the settings of his collar so that he wouldn't be able to make any noise. It was a feature that came with all the Strex collars, but not one he'd ever had cause to use before. Usually, he liked the sound of his lover's voice, even though it was often through a gag, whimpering and moaning under him. But he couldn't afford to have Kevin's vocal acrobatics give them away. He slipped the bit gag into his mouth anyways as a final touch, tightening the straps. The gag was superfluous with Kevin muted as he was, but it was a visual Diego always enjoyed, so why not indulge himself?  
  
With those crucial steps done, he took a moment to enjoy the view, grinding his hips against his boyfriend, his cock already stiffening from the contact and the sight of Kevin, gorgeous, beautiful Kevin, on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back with his face buried in the sheets, sharp teeth biting into the gag. Kevin squirmed in response and tried to press back into him, but he was stilled by a hand gripping his hip tightly. Diego reached around with his other hand to run his fingers through the soft hair between Kevin's legs as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Now. We are going to go over the rules," he said calmly, in an authoritative tone. "Are you listening?"  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
"Good. I have to make a presentation on this quarter's earnings, and then take questions about issues pertaining to each of these people's companies. There might be project reports from relevant employees from those companies. It may take a long time. I have to be calm, collected, and professional for that entire time. They can never know what I'm doing to you while I talk to them. You will not do anything to give yourself away. Is that clear?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"i won't be able to move as much as I'd prefer while still maintaining the illusion of propriety, but you can move however you please."  Diego tugged Kevin's hips towards him to punctuate his statement and hissed through his teeth as the other man squirmed, moving against him. "Mmm. Yes. Like that."    
  
He glanced up at the screen and sure enough, the was no hint at all of what was going on between them, no clues that Diego wasn't just standing in his office, looking through papers, completely alone. He smiled wickedly. Yes, this meeting was going to be a bit more entertaining than usual. He shifted his hips slightly, searching for more friction as they moved, making sure he could keep his breathing even.  
  
And then an incoming call message flashed up on the screen.  
  
Seven faces popped up on the screen as Diego accepted the call. He took a deep breath, running through plans and contingencies, and then smiled his standard business smile, all flashing teeth and charm.  
  
"Gentlemen. Ladies. So glad you made time in your schedules for this meeting. I know all of you are very interested to hear about our current progress this quarter…."  
  
Kevin could barely hear what his lover was saying as he made introductions and opening remarks. The other voices faded to white noise. He stared at the screen, watching Diego smile and nod, cool and calm and totally at odds with the way his hands were trailing hot stripes across Kevin's body at that very moment. It was highly disorienting. His head was spinning from the touch and the drug in his system and the eyes of so many strangers on him. He didn't even notice Diego slip a bottle of lube out of his pocket and slick up his fingers, and a jolt shot up his spine at the sudden contact as his lover slid a finger inside him slowly, carefully, teasing and gentle. He whimpered behind the gag, but no sound left his throat.  
  
After what seemed like ages, far too long, a second finger joined the first, scissoring, reaching inside him, still much too gentle and teasing to satisfy the need that was slowly coiling in his gut. Kevin bit into the gag to stifle a cry and then realized he didn't have to, moaning openly and soundlessly and trying to push himself onto Diego's fingers, wanting more. Diego chuckled at a dry business joke someone told and it felt like he was laughing at Kevin, at his desperation, the same sound he always made when his lover started to come apart, teasing and dark. He shivered and groaned at the sound, wondering how those people didn't hear the undertones in that laugh, wondering how in the world he was going to survive this level of sweet torture, if they hadn't even gotten past the pleasantries part of this meeting yet. And then Diego added a third finger, thrusting them into him in a slow rhythm, and Kevin's mind went blank as he matched the movement, snapping his hips back, trying to get him to go faster.  
  
If this were a normal situation, Diego would have been impatient enough to move things to the next level by this point, slicking himself up to give Kevin what he really wanted. But this game was about patience; there was a long meeting ahead of him and if he got too into this too soon it could mean being found out. He had considerable self control, but it was not infinite. He didn't know how far he could take this without breaking the charade. So instead he teased and stroked, slipping his fingers out to feel Kevin shudder and buck his hips back, desperate for contact, and then thrusting them back in, a small taste of what his partner wanted but not enough, he knew. One of the board members asked about some figures from last fiscal year and Diego pulled them out, setting the papers on Kevin's back to glance through them. He had memorized most of the most relevant material, as always, so this was his opportunity to enjoy the sight in front of him, Kevin squirming and rocking his hips, sweat beading on his back and his face contorted with pleasure and need. Diego had to bite back a groan, trying to make it look like he was biting his lip thinking about all these really fascinating financial data points. He was painfully hard by now, and while he couldn't afford to rush this, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He certainly needed to stop looking at Kevin before he forgot he was in a meeting entirely.  
  
In the end, it only took a few more moments for his self control to fray, and as soon as the conversation moved on he set the papers aside to pick up the bottle of lube, stroking himself until he was slick and then tossing it aside, moving carefully to keep from being too obvious. He braced himself with his hands on Kevin's hips as he slowly, slowly slid inside of him, keeping him from thrusting back, trying to control his own impatience. The friction and the tight wet heat of him were already almost too much, and he was so, so glad that someone else was talking right now because he didn't think he would be able to manage a coherent sentence at this moment. He kept still, taking deep breaths, glancing at himself as shown on the screen, making sure that he still looked collected, still looked professional, even as Kevin squirmed and he fought the urge to thrust into him and lose himself in that wonderful yielding body. He needed to stay focused.  
  
"As I'm sure you can see from the figures I faxed you, our earnings are far up from last year and line up well with our projections as well as our ten year plan…"  
  
Diego shifted his hips and Kevin whimpered, feeling so full but needing so much more.  He shuddered as he glanced up through his mussed hair at the screen. How could Diego be so composed? _How?_ Kevin was coming apart at the seams and his lover looked fine, completely in control and not a hair out of place, like it was nothing... Oh, and why was that so _hot?_  
  
He struggled against the hands pinning him down until finally they let up, allowing him to move, and he was free to snap his hips back, fucking himself on Diego's cock the way he'd wanted to since this meeting started. Or, at least he was for a moment, until Diego pinched him, hard, and he realized that he must have been thrusting his hips back hard enough to move his partner, enough to be noticeable.  _Oh, for the love of the Smiling God, this meeting was going to kill him._ He had to try to move gently, not too hard or too fast, and restraining himself was making his legs shake with the effort.  It would have been torture if it didn't still feel so _good_.    
  
 _Ah… hn, Diego. Please, oh ooh please that feels so good I need… ngh! Ah-_  
  
He was begging now, not even caring that Diego couldn't hear him, a long jumble of desperate pleading as he moved, slowly losing his grip. He was so sensitive and so desperate, from the endless teasing or the drug or way they all looked like they were staring straight at him, he couldn't tell; he was starting to get so very hot, heat pooling low in his body and building slowly, and it made it hard to think. It was all too much, he could barely stand it, if he didn't come soon he thought he might go out of his mind. He need contact; he need to be touched. _Please, touch me. Touch me, Diego, please p-please oh gods_ , He squirmed in his handcuffs, trying to free himself even though he knew it was fruitless.  
  
But Kevin wasn't the only one struggling now. Diego was shaking slightly, gritting his teeth, forcing a smile as he spoke, but it was getting close to impossible. His voice wavered ever so slightly as Kevin twisted in just the right way, and he could only pray no one noticed. God, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer. Kevin was too hot, too much, he couldn't possibly hide it forever. He needed to end this. He needed to get off the line so he could lean over, grab Kevin by the hair, and fuck him hard, let him scream and beg and watch the way he gasped as he came apart…  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Diego blinked and swore under his breath. One of the Board members was staring at him, obviously waiting for a response. He'd been asked a question. He frantically scrambled to remember what it had been and assemble a coherent reply, shaking his head to clear it.  Something about future investments in some company's stock?  
  
 "Ah, well. I'll… have to look at the reports and decide a course of a-action," he said, and coughed, trying to cover up his shaky speech.  
  
He really was not giving this meeting any real attention at all anymore, barely scraping by with noncommittal responses. It was honestly unacceptable, but as much as he'd been determined to put the company first earlier that day, it was hard not to be more selfish now. There was sweat soaking through his collar and his hands were starting to shake as he clutched at Kevin's hips. The end of this call could not come soon enough.  _Damn these pathetic, inferior companies and their simpering idiotic employes. Damn them straight to hell._   He took a deep breath to steady himself as one of the CEOs finished up some pointless report or another, twisting his hips slightly, unable to stop himself.  
  
"A very informative presentation, thank you," he managed to get out, thankful that he was able to keep his voice controlled. He made a show of glancing at his watch. "And just in time. I have a very… full schedule, as I'm sure you all understand, and another meeting already scheduled for today, so I'm afraid I will have to wrap up this discussion."  
  
Kevin thought those might be the sweetest words he'd _ever heard_.  
  
There were still closing remarks to get through, curt farewells and future meetings to schedule, and Diego practically held his breath through it all, feeling Kevin tense with anticipation as one by one, the people on the other end of the call hung up, their sections of the screen going black.  
  
And then they were alone again.  
  
The moment the last screen went dark Diego yanked Kevin's head back by his hair to unmute his Strex collar, yanking the gag out of his mouth, growling through his teeth as he thrust into him, hard. His mind went blank, full of nothing but the hot friction of Kevin's body under his, all that pent up lust finally finding an outlet as he fucked him hard, feral and rough. God, he was so good, so sweet.  Neither of them were going to last very long at this rate.  
  
Sure enough, Kevin was already close, moaning, whining, lost in a haze of ecstasy, his face pressed into the bed and his hands clawing at the sheets as Diego fucked him so roughly, just the way he wanted. He was drowning in pleasure and it was rising, coming to a peak, his body tensing, and then he was crying out Diego's name, seeing stars as he shuddered in his arms.  
  
The feeling of Kevin tensing around him and the sound of that gorgeous voice screaming his name was all Diego needed. He moaned Kevin's name in return against the skin of his back, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came hard, panting and clutching at Kevin's hips hard enough to bruise.  
  
When his vision cleared, he collapsed onto the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him and flipping them so that Kevin was resting his head on Diego's chest, both of them sweaty and worn out and still breathing heavily.  He untied the rope from around this collar, skimming his fingers along Kevin's jaw, down his collarbone, tracing patterns on his skin. They laid there in silence for a long moment, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness before either of them spoke.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he asked with a small smile. He brushed a damp strand of hair out of Kevin's face absentmindedly.  
  
The radio host nodded enthusiastically and gave him a satisfied grin. "Oh, yes, so much!" He snuggled in tighter. "You're always so _thoughtful_."  
  
"Enough to make up for me booking a meeting during our date?"  
  
"More than enough," Kevin gushed, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriends cheek.  
  
Diego smiled at that, holding Kevin closer. In about an hour he would have to get ready to go back to work, change his now rumpled and sweaty suit and clean himself up to be presentable. He'd have to go back to spreadsheets and filing and reports and meetings. But for now, he was happy just to relax here and enjoy the weight of Kevin's body and the slow rhythm of his breathing, the way he smiled and clutched at his lover's lapels.  
  
It was true, his actions today hadn't exactly been a model of professionalism. There might even be consequences. But, well…  
  
Some things were just worth it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Diego makes me laugh. "Rescheduling this meeting to screw my boyfriend would be too unprofessional. I'll just screw my boyfriend DURING THE MEETING. That's obviously much better" Truly, he is the picture of responsibility.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is my very first attempt at smut, so I am sure I didn't quite do the art justice. *sobs loudly* It's so just too hot, and I wasn't able to incorporate all the elements from the pic without losing some coherency. But I hope it was an enjoyable read anyways. 
> 
> Any tips or critiques or comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I am also looking for more smut prompts for both Dievin and Cecilos to help hone my skills, so if you wanna discuss ideas or just hang out, you can find me at nightvaleswimclub.tumblr.com 
> 
> :D


End file.
